


Tied Up

by MFLuder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Prompt: rope, fist





	1. Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/39881.html#cutid2).

Sam woke, stretching his lean body, still a little fuzzy from the beers they'd shared earlier.

He moved to get up and piss, but found he was stuck. He looked up; his hands were tied to the headboard—looking down, his ankles were tied to the posts.

“What the—?” he yelled before he heard Dean laugh.

“Oh, man, your face—hilarious!”

Sam seethed, heart rate returning to normal. “I am so going to get you for this.”

Ten minutes later, flushed and thrusting into Dean's fist...he didn't mind the ropes so much.

He was still going to kill Dean.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: wet, underwear

“Dude! You did not just do that!”

Sam laughed at Dean's enraged look. “Oh, I so did.”

“These were the only clean clothes I had! And now they're soaking wet. Even my underwear, jackass!”

Sam quickly stripped, diving into the crystal-clear lake. He ducked his head and came up spitting water into Dean's face, who'd quickly shucked his clothing.

He swam behind his brother, bodies slip-sliding against one another. He reached around Dean, tweaking an already hard nipple. 

Leaning forward, he whispered in his ear, “I'm just getting you back for that rope trick you pulled last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
